Tina Armstrong
Tina Armstrong (ティナ・アームストロング, Tina Āmusutorongu) is an American professional wrestler from the ''Dead or Alive'' series, who made her first appearance the original Dead or Alive She is one of the three female characters to appear in the first game - the others being Kasumi and Lei Fang - and she was the the first female pro-wrestler in the fighting genre. She is the daughter of Bass Armstrong, the greatest wrestler who ever lived. Tina enters the tournaments to get discovered, with a goal of becoming famous in Hollywood. However the path of fame isn't easy for her as Bass always tries to convince her that the Hollywood life isn't for her, but she tries to convince him that it's her dream. Most of their arguments lead to fights. __TOC__ History Early Life Born in the United States, Tina is the daughter of wrestling star Bass Armstrong, and his wife Alicia. When Tina was six, her mother died of an unknown illness, so Bass cared for the girl by himself, wanting her to follow in his footsteps. From a young age, Tina was put through a rigorous training regime and by the time she was in high school, she was an expert wrestler in her own right. However, she started to have dreams and ambitions beyond the wrestling scene: she wanted to a discovered by Hollywood and become a famous starlet. The First Tournament Tina entered the first Dead or Alive Tournament to please her father's wishes, but in a bid to make her dreams of fame come true, Tina's other reason for joining was to use it as a vehicle to be discovered by Hollywood. However, Bass forbided it, thinking that it's not a good idea for his daughter to end the wrestling career he built for her, so he entered the tournament to try and stop her from succeeding. Tina made it into the finals but she quit the competition after doing so. Kasumi won but she didn't take the prize money, therefore Tina took it instead. The Second Tournament Tina entered the second tournament in hopes of becoming a supermodel. Along the way, she had an argument with Lei Fang about what true power is; while Tina said it's about brute, physical strength, Lei Fang told her it's all about the mind. She also met up with Zack, who tried to ask her out, but Tina was not interested in him, mostly likely for the way he looks as she gave him a mirror and told him to "use it". Later on, Tina had to fight with Bass once again, and managed to defeat him. After the tournament, she got her wish and went on to be a supermodel for a show on the television. The Third Tournament Being a woman of boundless ambition and a thirst for great fame, after she finally made her debut in Hollywood as a model, Tina decided that she wanted to be an actress. Since the Dead or Alive Tournament gave her a big chance last time, she entered the third tournament to promote herself. Bass tried to stop her once again but she got annoyed at him, telling him that it's her dreams and he's not the boss of her any more. She defeated him in battle, and went onto star in a war-action film. The Fourth Tournament Tina joined the fourth tournament, this time in order to become a rock star, much to her father's dismay. During the tournament, she fought La Mariposa and went on to fight Bass again. She defeated them both to achieve her quest of musical fame, starring in a music video in which she rides in on a skateboard, playing the electric guitar. She also took part in, and won a tag-team wrestling match alongside La Mariposa, in which is revealed that the masked-wrestler is in fact her good friend Lisa. Endings Character Appearance Also see: Tina's Outfit Catalogues Tina has healthy-coloured skin and sapphire-blue eyes. Her hair color has changed since the first game; in the original Dead or Alive, she has dark brunette but since Dead or Alive 2, she's been a blonde. Some fans believe that Tina is actually a "bottle blonde" and dyes her hair, but in Dead or Alive 2, a flashback scene shows her as a young child with blonde hair. This could mean that her overall offical design was changed, rather then she simply dyes her hair. Her hairstyle has remained the same: shoulder-long and layered with feathered bangs. In addition to her hair, her outfits have changed from the original game as well. In the first Dead or Alive, her default costumes were more practical for wrestling, with fighter's gloves, trainers and sports bras. In later games, her costumes have become more flashy and revealing, sometimes to the point of being sexually suggestive; for example, the front zipper of her shorts or trousers may be slightly undone, and her tops tend to reveal a lot of cleavage. A few of her outfits are also heavily US-inspired, with American flag prints and cowgirl accessories. Personality Tina is conveyed as a stereotypical believer of the "American Dream" - she is a girl with big dreams and will do anything to achieve them, no matter who or what tries to stop her. Following her motto "success breeds success", Tina aims high in everything she does, especially in her career goals, and is frequently entering a new profession to the point of being unrealistic. She is a stubborn dreamer, and hates it when people (especially her strict and overprotective father) tell her what she can and can't do. However, she seems to reconize that she is stubborn and bolishe, saying that she inherited this personality trait from Bass. Tina also has great confidence in her sex appeal, which she exhibits through her extroverted, and sometimes impudent, personality; Some of her winning poses and sayings seem to be more sexually suggestive than those of the other female characters. Unlike the others, she doesn't take her training or role as a fighter very seriously, using her wrestling career more as a foothole to reach more glamorous professions rather then a way of life. Overall, Tina exhibits a pure, immense lust for stardom in most of her actions. She is highly confident of her abilities - including her skills in wrestling, modeling, acting and music - almost to the point of arrogance. Etymology The name "Tina" is a short form of "Christina" and, less commonly, of other female names ending in -''tina''. Christina is a form of "Christiana", the Latin feminine form of "Christin", meaning "a Christian". Christiana was the name of an early, saint who was tormented by her pagan father. This could link to Tina's controlling relationship with her own father. Her surname "Armstrong" is of Scottish origin, and meanings "strong in the arm"; a perfect fit for a family of pro-wrestlers. Relationships Bass Armstrong Bass is Tina's father and is really protective towards her, still viewing her as his little girl. Bass guards her from men like Zack, and he disagrees with her dreams of being something big in the entertainment world, as he believes that it isn't a good career for a young lady. This causes friction in their relationship, as Tina sees herself as her own person and wants to make her own choices. Their disagreements often lead to real fights in the ring, and Tina more or less wins everytime. Although they hardly ever get along, the two can be close at times. Zack Zack used to have a huge crush on Tina and would often ask her out, although she has never liked him in that way and refused to go out with him, taunting him about his outrageous appearance. After being rejected, Zack finally moved on with Niki. The two fighters remain friends, but Tina still takes enjoyment from teasing Zack; if the two of them win a tag-team fight, Tina would high-five Zack, but as he does it back, she would jump to the side and let him fall onto the ground. Lisa Hamilton Tina has been friends with Lisa since their school days, and their friendship has remained strong right into their adult lives. Although during Dead or Alive 4 they taunt each other in the ring - with Tina claiming that Lisa was hiding the fact she is ugly under her mask, and Lisa calling her stupid - that was just an act for the audience, and they go on to become wrestling partners. Lei Fang Tina and Lei Fang are rivals, which started from a disagreement on the philosophy of true martial power. Despite the rivaly, the two do seem to respect one another; when Lei Fang managed to break a small boulder with little effort, Tina whistles longly and lowly after this, showing that she was impressed. Hitomi It's possible that Tina is friends with Hitomi, as in Dead or Alive 3 Tina's talks about her career plans with her. Gameplay ]] Dead or Alive Tina's fighting style consists of wrestling moves, including arm and leg jams and powerful throws. Although the slowest of the female characters, her physical strength actually makes her quite a balanced character. Tina is essentially a faster version of Bass. Her throws, while devastating, are less powerful than her father's, bar a small number of exceptions, and her execution time is quicker. Additionally, Tina's command list is unpredictable. Her mixture of mid kicks and high punches, along with the correct timing of a throw execution is excellent in keeping an opponent off-guard. Dead or Alive Xtreme Tina can be a bit hard to recruit, since it might be a bit hard to find enough of her favorite things, but she can be befriended with the right items. Tina herself can get anyone as her partner, although she can have a hard time with Lei Fang and Kasumi. She can easily become partners with Lisa, her best friend. In beach volleyball, strength is Tina's only good point, so she can easily knock down weaker players with her spikes, has some hard-hitting throw combos. Her biggest weakness is her lack of speed, and jump skill, making it hard for her to run after the ball if it goes out of reach. Ideaily, she would make a really good partner for a weak but fast player, like Lei Fang, Kasumi, and Ayane. For a strong, powerhouse team, having her team-up with Hitomi is the best bet, but one must remember that neither of them are very fast. Apperances Dead or Alive Series *''Dead or Alive'' (1996 - 1998) *''Dead or Alive 2'' (1999 - 2000) *''Dead or Alive 3'' (2001 - 2002) *''Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball'' (2003) *''Dead or Alive Ultimate'' (2004 - 2005) *''Dead or Alive 4'' (2005 - 2006) *''Dead or Alive Xtreme 2'' (2006) *''Dead or Alive Paradise'' (2010) *''Dead or Alive: Dimensions'' (2011) Dead or Alive-Related Media DOA: Dead or Alive In the movie DOA: Dead or Alive, Tina (played by Jaime Pressly) is a professional wrestler who enters the tournament to prove that she has real fighting skills, unlike (according to the movie) most professional wrestlers. Her various job aspirations from the video games are not mentioned. In the movie, Tina seems to have a close friendship with Kasumi and the two share many scenes together. They are also partners for the volleyball match. She also appears to dislike Christie, though does help Christie when she needs it. Her friendliness towards the other girls in many scenes leads her father Bass to believe she might be a lesbian, which was never mentioned, but frequently implied. Zack is apparently in love with her, teasing her throughout the movie. Tina defeats him halfway though, then he decides to support her through the rest of the tournament. In one scene, Bass reveals that her full name is "Christina", although like many parts of the film, this does not seem to have been acknowledged in the games, and for the majority of the film she is referred to by all characters as simply "Tina". Musical Themes *''Power Is Beauty'' - Dead or Alive *''You Are Under My Control ~Beautiful Version 00~'' - Dead or Alive 2 and Dead or Alive: Dimensions *''True Beauty'' - Dead or Alive 3 *''I Feel For You'' - Dead or Alive 4 *''The Fastest Fingers'' - Dead or Alive 4 Ending Theme Gallery Trivia *It's heavily implied that Tina is from the southern states of America - most likely Texas - due to her cowgirl-themed costumes and recognisably southern accent in English translations. *Due to her sex appeal, Tina won 2 awards on G4's TV show back in 2005: "Dirtiest Dancer" and "Video Game Vixen of the Year". Plus, she was #14 in UGO Networks's "Top 50 Videogame Hotties" list in 2010, and IGN featured her in their "Videogame Babe of the Day" series in 2006. *Tina's main tag partners throughout the series are: **Bass Armstrong in Dead or Alive 2, Dead or Alive 3 and Dead or Alive: Dimensions **Lisa Hamilton in Dead or Alive 4. Category:Characters Category:Dead or Alive 1 Characters Category:Dead or Alive 2 Characters Category:Dead or Alive 3 Characters Category:Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball Characters Category:Dead or Alive Ultimate Characters Category:Dead or Alive 4 Characters Category:DOA: Dead or Alive Characters Category:Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 Characters Category:Dead or Alive Online Characters Category:Dead or Alive Paradise Characters Category:Dead or Alive: Dimensions Characters Category:Female Characters Category:American Characters Category:Characters born in December